


I'm Sorry But I Fell In Love Tonight

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk hookup, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Stormpilot, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble in which Rey drags Finn out the night before he starts his new job, and he ends up hooking up with someone, who just so happens to work at the same school he’s starting at the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry But I Fell In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I wrote this in about half an hour, so its not that good and also hasn't been edited, so yeah, just a warning.

Finn wasn’t one for drunken hook-ups, really, he wasn’t, which is why he was surprised to say the least when he woke up in a strangers bed after a night of drinking with Rey to celebrate the start of his new job, which he was currently running late for.

His first day at a new job and he was running late, although thankfully not too hungover. Apparently he had at least taken some initiative last night and drunk reasonable amounts of water, although unfortunately he had still managed to get drunk enough to hook up with a stranger.

He sighed as he left a note on the counter for the man who was still fast asleep in the bedroom, apologising for having to leave and scrawling his number underneath, before sneaking out so he could get back to his own apartment and change before he started work.

***

“Hey Finn.” His roommate and best friend, Rey called from the kitchen, sounding much worse than him for the night they’d spent at the bar. “What, handsome couldn’t convince you to stay? He was pretty persuasive last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she turned to face him, holding two mugs of coffee and nodding to two plates of food sat on the small table.

“Very funny.” Finn huffed as he took a few quick gulps of the coffee. “I’m running so late, I still have to change and I need to be there in 20 minutes.” Finn muttered between hurried bites of food and sips of coffee.

“Okay, my bad, maybe drinking last night wasn’t such a good idea.” Rey smiled sheepishly.

“You think?” Finn laughed as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. “For that, you’re washing up.”

“Not like I have a choice, I can’t make you late for your first day.” She huffed. “Besides, you should be thanking me, you got laid, didn’t you?”

“Whatever.” Finn huffed as he turned to walk into his bedroom.

“You know I’m right!” Rey yelled, and he sighed, ignoring her and making a point of shutting the door, before sighing and turning to look at his wardrobe. What kind of clothes did teachers wear again?

***

Poe groaned as he walked into the staffroom and was met with a series of wolf whistles from Jess, Snap and a few of the other teachers who had dragged him out last night, while the older teachers looked on with disdain.

“Sleep well?” Jess winked.

“Brilliantly.” Poe deadpanned, before slumping down onto his desk, head in hands, then promptly sitting up straight as the head, Leia Organa, walked into the room, closely followed by a rather attractive man who looked familiar, although Poe couldn’t quite put his finger on-

“Oh my god” Poe muttered, bringing a hand up to his mouth in shock. Jess turned to him with an equally shocked expression

“Isn’t that the guy you-”

“Yep.” Poe cringed, sinking down into his seat.

“Okay, let’s get this over with. It’s a new year, new students, lots of fun for the year ahead, yada yada yada.” Leia sighed. “We have a new member of staff joining the art department, this is Finn Samuels, I trust you’ll make him comfortable.” She gestured to the man stood next to her, who’s eyes were currently staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

That was of course until he looked up and his eyes landed on Poe. His mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape and his eyebrows seemed to lift up almost to his hairline. Poe bit his lip and shrugged, before offering him a small wave and a sheepish smile.

“Just a few staff notices, we would prefer it if the science department would keep their experiments under control this year, the emergency services are tired of being called out by accident.” He gaze landed on Jess, a science teacher famous for her rather large and occasionally mildly explosive experiments in the labs. “And Mr Dameron, please try to keep your class quiet.” She shot him a look of disdain.

“With all due respect, Ms Organa, they were rehearsing for a performance.” Poe spoke up.

“It’s a History Class.” She deadpanned.

“It was a re-enactment.” He shrugged, earning quiet laughs from his friends and even a smile from Finn, who was still awkwardly stood at the front, his eyes fixed on Poe’s face.

“Of course it was, anyway, that’s all for now, good luck with your classes.” She sighed, before retreating back to her office. Poe slumped forwards onto his desk.

“Don’t say a word, Pava.” He let out a muffled groan.

“I wasn’t planning to, but you should know he’s on his way over.” She whispered.

“What?” Poe sat up so quickly that he hit his head on the lamp on his desk, knocking it off entirely. “Ow, shit.” He cussed, reaching his hand up to rub his head.

“Um, hi.” A quiet voice asked from behind and Poe spun around on his chair to face the man behind him. “Poe, right.”

“Uh, yeah.” Poe smiled, standing up and ignoring Jessica’s giggled behind him. “You’re Finn.”

“Yeah, um, I’m new, you already know that I guess, but I have no idea where anything is, I was wondering if you could show me around?” Finn smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, sure.” Poe smiled easily, grabbing his laptop bag from his desk. “I was about to head out anyway for my first class of the day. Lets see your schedule.” Finn handed him the timetable and Poe glanced at it. “Oh god, you’ve got Year 7 first,” Poe frowned, “good luck, is all I can say.” He laughed. “You’re in the art block, you’ve got a room to yourself, the only time you need to go elsewhere is to get back to the staffroom and at lunch or break, otherwise you should be okay.” Poe smiled.

“Thanks, I appreciate the help.” Finn smiled. “About this morning-”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Poe smiled warmly. “Wouldn’t want you to be late, although I would like to take you for dinner some time.” Poe grinned.

“I, uh, oh, okay.” Finn stammered and Poe laughed.

“This is you.” Poe announced as they reached Finn’s classroom. “I’ll see you later Mr Samuels.” He smirked, before turning around to walk away, and Finn stared after him, watching him leave.

Before long, staff and students alike were taking bets on how long it would be before Finn and Poe came out a couple, while Finn and Poe laughed behind their backs, knowing that they’d been together since the start. Finally, at the end of Finn’s second year working at the school, they announced their engagement to the teachers, and returned in the new school year as Mr and Mr Dameron.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Is There Somewhere by Halsey. This song is fucking awesome. If you haven't heard it go listen to it right now, I love it so much omfg.


End file.
